waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Path of Lies
|season=2 |number=14 |image=File:Path of Lies title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 19, 1990 |teleplay=Rick Schwartz Nancy Ann Miller |story=Rick Schwartz |director=Allan Eastman |previous=The Deadliest Disease |next=Candle in the Night }} "Path of Lies" is the fourteenth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot A newspaper reporter, Marc Traynor, attains photographic evidence of the aliens, and only Blackwood can protect him from termination. Synopsis Reporter Marc Traynor photographs Harrison and Kincaid in a gunfight with the Morthren. Malzor orders Traynor killed and the photos retrieved while the team tries to stop publication. Meanwhile, Malzor is trading a "serum of youth" to wealthy W.R. Samuels in return for his political and business influence. Samuels orders the story buried, while his business manager Ed Jennings kills Traynor's girlfriend, editor and publisher. Jennings steals the negatives. Then Jennings kills the reclusive Samuels and takes his place with Malzor. The Morthren are gaining powerful allies. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *David Ferry as Marc Traynor *Bernard Behrens as Jennings *Barbara Gordon as Bebe Gardner *Julian Richings as Ardix *Maurice E. Evans as W.R. Samuels *Nadia Capone as Maureen *Ken Quinn as Salo Episode Crew *Directed by Allan Eastman *Teleplay by Rick Schwartz and Nancy Ann Miller *Story by Rick Schwartz *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Don Granbery - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Yuri Gorbachow - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunts Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extra Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Harry Manfredini *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Jim Trombetta - Story Editor *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744044/ Path of Lies] at IMDb *Antithesis: Path of Lies (War of the Worlds 2×14) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Antithesis: Path of Lies, Continued (War of the Worlds 2×14, Part 2) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes